


I'm not a Monster Bones...

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Angel is Seeley Booth(?), Angel loves Temperance, Angel/Seeley Booth is the same person, Angst, Brennan fell out of love with Seeley or Angel, Brennan is done, F/M, Fear, Horror, Lies, Love Confessions, Protectiveness, Seeley Booth is Angel, Seeley loves Temperance, Seeley was a vampire all along, Tainted Love(?), Temperance was lied to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Brennan returns to the lab only to discover that her partner isn't the man she knows or married for that matter...





	I'm not a Monster Bones...

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a one shot if longer idk any ideas?

~~~

Another sleepless night, 'alone.' She thought to herself judging by the way the bed was not sunken or warm with another person yet was still cold and untouched. Brennan sighed as sat up uncovering herself staring at the empty spot beside her with sadness and worry. 'Hes just been working late.' She reasoned with herself as she heard about the sudden murders in the city that seemed to be inspired by the fictional Vampire. As all of the victims showed to have two pierces on the neck and completely drained of their blood. 

Those facts made her feel slightly nervous for some odd reason not to mention the way her husband and partner Booth acted...as if he was threatened annoyed as he saw the case photos. His eyes seemed to darken and his attitude changed walking past her as if she wasn't there. There was something she wasn't telling her and she's going to find what. With that in mind she stood up and went to her closet pulling some slightly causal clothing as she grabbed her keys heading to the lab. As soon as she get to the lab stepping out of the evaluator heading to her working she heard her husband's voice. "What are you doing here?" Behind her making her heart almost leap out of her chest as she spun around only to meet with confusion as there was nobody behind her.

As she was about to walk away she heard a frantic voice answer him pleading. "Angel...Angelus please I was sim-" her brows furrowed as she started to silent creep towards the voice only to halt as the sound of something being thrown and shattering against a wall was heard. Holding her breath she waited listening before her husband's voice answered back filled with venom. "What? What you trying to accomplish? Trying to exposure Our Kind? Trying to get yourself killed?!" She shrank back as waited for the other's answer as she heard a sigh then a whimpering as again her husband spoke. "Look I'm going to totally honest..I'm getting tired of your constant pleas and empty promises...I can only forgive so much. I forgive you for feeding. Hell I even forgive for murderjbg that poor bastard..." He went on.

Brennan covered her mouth closing her eyes hoping this was dream when his voice snapped her into reality. "But but you did put my wife in danger and almost killed her so I'm gonna have to punish you of worse....nobody hurts her." He growled as a cry started as loud snap followed. Brennan felt the heaviness of the eerie silence that was heard she couched near the door almost fainted at the horrifying sight before her. 

It was her husband and partner Seeley Booth holding a male's head as the decapitated body fell to the floor in the him. She let out a sharp cry of fear catching the attention of the male whom quickly spun around with expression of surprise on his face, Brennan backed up as this wasn't her Celie booth no this was someone else something else. As his eyes were glowing red and his facial features reminded her of a creature as his teeth were fangs. The creature slowly set down the male's head as it's eyes dimmed by to normal with its facial feature become less inhuman and more human it's teen longer sharp fangs. It was Seeley Booth that stepped over the fallen corpse it was Seeley Booth that looked heartbroken and terrified of her reaction. "Bones, bones sweetheart what are you doing here I though your were at Home asleep?" The voice of her husband came out of the male. Brennan simply stepped back again as he stepped forward towards her. Her reaction made the male hesitate as he tried to reach slowly as the desperation was clear in his voice. "Bones please don't..don't tell me you're afraid of me you can't be, Bones I love you I'm still the same Seeley booth you fell in Love with...please don't." He pleaded tears threatening his eyes as his voice sounded broken. Brennan quickly took a sharp medical knife and held if up defensively as he tried to reach for her. "Bones please I'll never hurt you...I'm not monster bones..." He pleaded as she ran away from him in terror.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching bones when I suddenly remembered that Seeley was Angel so this happened...


End file.
